Anthony or David?
by kfiorinoshay
Summary: Ian is in a relationship with Anthony. He slowly finds himself drifting towards one of his Smosh Games guys Lasercorn. Who will he end up with?
1. Chapter 1

It was your average day of filming for Smosh Games. The group had just played Halo 4 and Sohinki was subject to the punishment. Ian was just packing up his things when Lasercorn approached him.

"Hey Ian uh I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight?" he asked. _I've never really hung out with him before. Why now? _Ian thought.

"Oh yeah sure why not?" he replied picking up his bag. "Shall we?" he asked holding the door. As they were leaving the building they heard a voice behind them.

"Hey Ian where you guys going?" Anthony asked. _Oh shit I totally forgot about our plans! _He reminded himself.

"Oh yeah Lasercorn, you mind if Anthony comes along too?" he asked.

"Sure why not? How about...Dave & Busters? Meet you guys there?"

"Yep see you there!" Ian replied in a high pitched tone. Anthony slid into the front seat of his car. Ian joined him on the other side.

"So...you forgot our plans?" Anthony asked a few minutes later with annoyance.

"No Babe I just...he offered and I've never really hung out with him so I couldn't really say no." A few more silent minutes passed between the two.

"Hey I wanted to ask you something," Anthony said with his eyes on the road. Ian nodded ok. "Are you...embarrassed of me? Of us?" he asked.

"No Hon it's just...not many people know we're a couple yet," he explained.

"So you're embarrassed of being _gay?" _Anthony asked with raised eyebrows.

"No! Just forget about it Ant!" Slowly the two pulled up to Dave & Busters. They parked next to Lasercorn. He came out to meet them.

"Long time no see!" he smiled leading them into the building. It was a huge place. There were arcade games all along the bottom floor and a restaurant upstairs. It wasn't as crowded as Ian expected it would be for a Friday night. Soon enough a server greeted them.

"Are you guys...Ian and Anthony from Smosh?" she asked excitedly.

"In the flesh! You a fan?" Ian replied.

"Huge fan! I follow all your channels!"

"Oh so you must know Lasercorn too!" Ian laughed stepping aside.

"Of course! Mind signing a napkin for me before you leave?" she asked. They all nodded.

"Great! Right this way!" the waitress said leading them upstairs. Once they were all seated the server left.

"You guys get that a lot?" Lasercorn asked.

"Yep! Why? Was that your first fan?" Ian asked. Lasercorn grinned and nodded. Once they all placed their orders and got their drinks Anthony stood up.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm gonna go check out the arcade!"

"Ok we'll meet you down their in a few minutes!" Lasercorn cut Ian off. Once Anthony was out of site Ian looked to Lasercorn and tilted his head with confusion.

"Hey I just wanted to uh...talk to you about something."

"Sure lay it on me Lasercorn," he replied. He giggled.

"First of all you don't have to call me Lasercorn. We're friends! Call me David!" Ian nodded. A few second later David started talking again. "Are you and Anthony...together?" he asked.

"Uh...yeah," Ian replied hesitantly. Ian looked up from his soda. David was looking at his shoes. He was blushing and swirling his straw on his drink.

"Um...why?" Ian asked.

"Oh no reason. Lets check out the arcade.'

After cashing in their tickets for a gumball machine, the three guys headed back up the stairs for their food. After they were finished eating and the napkin for the server girl was signed Anthony stood up again.

"I'm gonna hit the little boys room! Be right back!" Once he was gone David looked up at Ian. He stared into his icy blue eyes.

"What?" Ian asked hostilely. Lasercorn shook his head and sighed.

"I...I can't," he replied.

"What do you mean you can't? What is it?" he asked again.

"Can I just say...your...your eyes are beautiful. You just look so good tonight. Don't tell Anthony I said that. Ian looked at David. _Is he hitting on me? _Ian wondered. David continued eyeing him.

"Are you...gay too?" Ian asked. David nodded. The longer Ian looked at him the more goosebumps appeared on his arms and legs. _What are you doing? You have Anthony! _Ian scolded himself after realizing he was becoming aroused.

"You're so perfect," David said putting a hand over Ian's. He backed away quickly sliding his hand into his sweatshirt pocket. "Come on...," David said in a whisper. "You know you want me." Ian could feel himself drifting towards David. Just as their lips were about to meet, Ian felt David jerk away quickly.

"You guys ready to go?" asked Anthony.


	2. Chapter 2

"So...what were you guys talking about when I was in the bathroom?" asked Anthony.

"Huh?" Ian turned to him. "Oh yeah nothing," he said quickly. He was still stunned about what had happened just a few moments ago. Anthony pulled into the driveway of their house. In the garage laid the mankey carcass and the accursed barbershop pole. Soon they were both in their boxers and ready for bed. Anthony ran his fingers through Ian's hair. He then began to massage him.

"Not now Babe," he rolled over.

"Whats wrong with you? When have you ever turned down a massage?" Anthony was getting suspicious.

"Forget about it. I promise I'll let you tomorrow. Can we just go to sleep?" Ian asked. Anthony nodded and rolled over on his side.

The next day Ian woke up startled to see Anthony on the other side of the bed. He wondered if he heard him in the night. He was having some seriously strange dreams. It reminded him of when he was fourteen waking up in the morning sweating and with a hard on. He quickly got out of the bed and checked his phone. There was one new message from an unknown number. Ian read it. _Sorry about last night. Meet me in the game room at 12:00pm. _Ian quickly saved David's number into his phone and slid it back on his night stand. He quickly got dressed and ate breakfast. Soon enough it was time to leave for the Smosh Games Headquarter or the SGH for short.

Ian parked his car and headed for the elevator. He always felt proud walking into the office. Why wouldn't he? He was known by everyone and was worshipped by everyone working there! It was his building, and Anthony's of course! They were the bosses, the presidents and the proud owners of Smosh Games. It amazed Ian how short a time Smosh Games had existed but was still one of the most subscribed channels on Youtube.

"Hey Ian! What are you doing here? Remember it's the weekend! You know we edit on the weekend!" It was Michael, Ian's by far favorite editor of Smosh Games. He always did such a great job editing. He had the same style as him and everything looked perfect when it was done. When some of the other editors did their jobs...not so much. Ian laughed to himself. He was feeling quite generous today. "Yeah I just have a meeting with Lasercorn. He here?" "Yep he came about ten minutes ago," Mike answered him. Ian paused for a minute to look at Michael. "Mike...take the day off. Spend some time with your wife and kid. Don't worry I'll still pay you!" Michael's jaw dropped! "Ian I...I don't know what to say! Thank you so much! I promise I'll...," Ian cut him off. "Mike don't worry about a thing. You work so hard. You know what else...I'm raising your pay. $5.00 extra every hour! Now get outta here!" Ian gave him a playful shove. Michael slowly walked into his office collecting his brief case withshock on his face.

Ian took that as his cue to find David. There were several game rooms for different filming purposes. Ian assumed it was their _Game Bang _room. Ian took off his coat and put it on his desk before heading to the game room. Several of the editors were there and greeted Ian. He guessed that the word about Mike's day off got around and the other editors thought they could get the same chance. They wouldn't be that lucky today. Ian slowly turned the door knob to the game room. He slowly entered seeing Lasercorn pacing around. Finally he turned around and realized Ian had come in. Ian closed the door behind him and locked it. He wasn't exactly sure why he had done it but he also wasn't sure what David had in store. "Hey," Lasercorn started. "Hey," Ian answered him. It was awkward standing there in silence. In a matter of seconds David was on him. He pressed his lips against Ian and began to passionately kiss him pushing him into the door. Ian returned the kiss without thinking. When he finally regained his senses Ian pulled away. "What are you doing?" he asked angrily. "You know I have Anthony!" he yelled backing away. "Oh come on...," David whispered coming up behind him. The sound of his voice was so enticing that Ian began to become aroused despite his feelings. "You know you want me," he said running his thumb up Ian's unshaven face. "Get off of me!" Ian yelled pushing David to the floor.

David looked up at him with a scared puppy expression. Ian backed away from him. "David I...I didn't mean it...I...I love you but...I have Anthony," Ian said. David picked himself off the floor. His face began to harden and his fist were balled. "So this is how you're gonna play it? What's so great about_ Anthony_? All you talk about is Anthony, Anthony, Anthony! Your not even gonna give me a chance huh? Fine!" He screamed heading for the door.

"David wait!" Ian pleaded. David put his hands on his hips. "Oh so now you want me? You'll only take me when I'm upset huh?" "No David...that's not it. I wanna...I'm going to give you a chance. Just this once. This is a one time thing. You will not tell anyone about this especially Anthony or any of the other guys. Do you understand David? Just this once. Do whatever you want." Ian put his arms up like a scarecrow. Lasercorn observed him up and down with his eyebrows still scrunched with minor anger. "Couch," David said pointing to it. What in the world had Ian got himself into? Ian obeyed the order sitting down on the couch. David nodded. "Good." Slowly he began to get next to Ian. He hugged him. Yes...he hugged him. Ian was confused? All this for a hug? He slowly began to realize what he was doing. Lasercorn cuddled him while grinding this hip against him. This was obviously not a decision that had been made just now. This had been planned out for months. Maybe longer. It was probably a fantasy of his. Ian remembered doing the same thing before him and Anthony were together. Anthony. Oh god what would he say to him if he found out?

Ian had to admit. David's moans of pleasure was getting to him. He felt a sensation under his boxers. "Wait...," Ian said standing up. Slowly he took his jeans, shirt and boxers off. David was now staring at his naked body. Ian resumed his spot on the couch next to him. "Do exactly what you just did," Ian commanded. "Hey! I thought this was my show!" Lasercorn argued. "Just do it!" Ian huffed feeling his dick getting harder. Slowly David complied. Ian put a hand over his dick. David again began to groan. Ian began a rhythm of shakes coinciding with David's noises. It felt amazing. "No...," David said. "Let me do it." Ian let go of his dick. The sudden feeling of pleasure to nothing made Ian annoyed. Unexpectedly he felt David grab a hold of it. Ian sucked in air at the feeling. It made jump a little. David ran his index finger over the top of Ian's cock. Ian let out a moan. This was something Anthony never tried. Within a few times of this action Ian began to plead for more. David slowly began to move his arm up and down. "Oh god David please!" Ian yelled. He wanted more. Faster and faster his pace increased. The truth was Ian tried to keep himself from letting go. He never wanted this to end. David ran his thumb over the head of Ian's dick. Ian nearly screamed from the sensation. Ian shut his eyes to keep himself from coming. Lasercorn quickly ran his tongue up the shaft before completely engulfing it. Ian shook trying to contain himself. "David! David! Oh sweet Jesus David! No! No!" he screamed trying to hold it. In a matter of seconds David was shaking his cock to Ian's screams of desperation. "DON'T...YOU...FUCKING...DARE! I'M ALMOST THERE!" David screamed. It felt like hell for Ian. He wanted to please David but this hurt so fucking much. Finally Ian couldn't control himself and white liquid exploded from his dick. Ian let go. David had as well. They both sighed. Ian quickly got up realizing what he had just done. He got dressed as fast as possible and ran out of the room slamming the door behind him and running for his car.


	3. Chapter 3

_ What the fuck did I just do? What the fuck did I just do? _Ian's brain was in a frenzy. Guilt pumped through his veins. His eyes were wide with freight and nausea as he drove not knowing where to go. Where was he to go? He obviously couldn't go home. The words _I'm sorry Anthony _rushed about his head. The memories flooded his brain. Images of minutes ago were all he could think of. Quickly Ian pulled over and threw up in a row of bushes. After a few minutes of regaining his mind Ian sat back in his car. He put his head back on the seat and drifted off into a stressful sleep.

**_Ian's Dream_**

"_We're done!" Anthony screamed grabbing his keys. Ian stepped in front of him blocking him from walking out the door. Suddenly the door behind him was kicked down. David walked through with a gun pointed at Anthony's head. He walked him back into the house._

_"Bet you thought you'd spend the rest of your life with him," he said quickly pointing his gun at Ian and aiming back at Anthony. "Well he's mine now bitch!" he whispered pulling the trigger. _

**_Real Life_**

Ian woke with a scream. He put his head back on the seat gasping for breath and in a cold sweat. He pulled out his phone. There was one new message from Anthony that was sent minutes ago. "Oh dear god thank you," Ian hyperventilated. Where was he to go? Then a crazy idea popped into his mind. That waitress from _Dave & Busters _did leave her number on the table and Ian was the one to put it in his pocket. He wasn't sure why. He thought it would make her feel good when she came to clean the table. Ian reached into his pocket and sure enough

"Ian? Wow! I never thought you had actually taken the napkin from the table! Why did you decide to call me?"

"I know I barely know you like at all but I need a huge favor," Ian crossed his fingers hoping Danielle would accept his plea.

"Uh sure...lay it on me," she answered hesitantly.

"Look...I know you don't know me personally but I need a place to stay."

"I have an apartment. Guest bedroom. It's yours if you need it. I'd do anything to help you out," Danielle agreed.

"Oh god thank you so much Danielle how much do you want?"

"Ian no. Nothing, just take it as a...present."

"Danielle I can't thank you enough!"

"Ian really it's no problem. The apartments off east Harvard St. Number is 835. When should I expect you?" Danielle asked.

"Momentarily," Ian said hanging up the phone.


	4. Chapter 4

"So what brought you here?" Danielle asked sitting in the living room with Ian. He hesitated a moment before speaking. Should he tell her what had happened? Ian looked up from the ground.

"Listen I...I need to vent," he sighed.

"Ian I promise I'm a great listener. You can tell me anything. I promise no one will have to know." Ian thought about it for another second. Could he trust a fangirl? Then he realized the huge favor she was doing for him. The least he could do was explain.

"Alright," he nodded. "So...not everyone knows this but Anthony and I are...together." He stopped for a moment to look at Danielle. Her green eyes appeared to widen a bit and then go back to normal.

"Ok...go on," she said.

"Well remember the night we came to the restaurant?" he asked.

"How could I forget?" she said calmly.

"So...David oh sorry _Lasercorn _I mean...he invited me to come and I accepted. Then Anthony came out into the parking lot and I totally forgot we already had plans. Well Anthony came with us and when he was in the bathroom...," Danielle cut him off.

"_Lasercorn_ sorry David tried to kiss you?" She smiled. Ian was amazed. He thought no one had seen them!

"Wait you _saw _us?" He questioned. She giggled and nodded.

"Listen Ian...I'm sure Anthony will forgive you for just that!" Now Ian cut her off.

"No we...it was a little more than that," Ian hoped his face wasn't as red as it felt.

"Wait so you're telling me you and David...," Ian cut her off once again.

"No! Well no not exactly," he continued wringing his sweaty palms hoping he wouldn't throw up again.

"What do you mean _not exactly?_" she wondered.

"It wasn't I mean...oh my god! I'll just tell you...I told him this was a one time thing and I let him jerk me off," Ian blurted out suddenly regretting ever telling her what had happened or even asking her for this favor. Thoughts of Anthony again washed over him. He stood up suddenly pacing. He never meant to hurt Anthony. Ian's eyes opened wide when he realized that Anthony had no clue what had happened or where he was. Ian fled for the door. Danielle quickly ran ahead of him and embraced him. Ian was now crying hysterically.

"Shh it's ok buddy! Calm down! Everything will be alright," she said hugging him and rubbing his back with the palm of her hand. Ian quickly began to calm down. He found Danielle very soothing.

"I'm sorry I brought you into this," Ian managed through his tears.

"No Ian. It's fine. I am more than happy to help you through such a bad time," she said quietly. "You know. I always imagined I would meet you some day," she laughed. Ian began to cheer up remembering all his fans. He quickly became sad again realizing what he might have done to Smosh. Ian began to cry softly at the thought of disappointing the millions of fans they had. Would Smosh go on? Probably not. Without Anthony Smosh would fall to pieces.

"Oh my god I ruined Smosh!" Ian cried. Danielle's expression changed realizing it too. Smosh was probably over. There wouldn't be anything to look forward to with her piece of shit job. Smosh was what kept her going. She had to keep herself from tears never the less Ian as well.

"You are more than welcome to stay here as long as you need until this whole thing is behind you," She said. Ian sighed. Would this ever be behind him?


	5. Chapter 5

Ian picked his phone. He paused a second before turning it on. He wasn't sure what to expect. Did he even want to look? Finally he turned the phone on. Texts flooded into the phone. All from Anthony. The first one read _Where are you? _The next few texts included _Are you alright?, Please come home _and _If you don't answer in the next day or two I'm calling the cops! _Ian checked when that was sent. 10:00 this morning. Ian sighed. He needed to tell Anthony he was ok. _I'm fine I'm with a friend _is what he finally typed and sent out. Ian let his muscles relax and his body fall back on the bed. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't tell Anthony. It would ruin Smosh. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. A strange idea flew by his mind. Could he pretend it never happened? After all he did tell David to never speak of this again and it was a one time thing. Before he knew it Ian was packing and writing out a note for Danielle. _Thank you so much for giving me a place to stay. Smosh will go on. I've figured out what to do. ~Ian Hecox. _On top of the note Ian placed a 50 dollar bill. He picked up his stuff and left the house.

"Where the hell have you been?" Anthony yelled as Ian walked in the door.

"I told you before I was at a friend's house!" He answered.

"For two days? You visited a friend for two days?" Anthony questioned.

"Yes! Yes I did!"

"Well I called the SGH! Mike said he saw you there! You gave him the day off!"

"Yeah I did do you have a problem with that?"

"No! I just want to know what you were doing there!" Anthony said starting to get suspicious.

"Nothing Anthony! I just wanted to see what happens when we aren't there!" Ian lied. He knew he was bad at it too.

"Whatever man! Just tell me next time all right! You had me worried sick!" Anthony hugged him. Ian was overridden by a sense of guilt.

"Fine, alright Babe I'm sorry," Ian apologized. Anthony stepped in front of him and laid his lips on Ian. Ian was too late to realize he should kiss him back.

"I'm sorry I...forget it we have to get ready for tomorrow."

**Filming Smosh Games**

"Work it!" Jovenshire yelled at Anthony. They were playing Dance Central once again. Every since arriving at the SGH Ian and Lasercorn were both avoiding eye contact. It was kind of hard since Lasercorn had seated himself next to Ian for some unknown reason. "You go girl!" Lasercorn shouted to Anthony. Ian jumped in his seat as he felt a pressure on his thigh. He looked down to see David squeezing his leg.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He whispered as quietly as he could but enough that David could hear him. David gave Ian a slight smirk continuing rubbing his thigh. Ian then kicked him hard in the calf.

"Fuck!" he murmured. After the filming was over everyone left. Anthony stood at the door waiting for Ian.

"Come on Dickbiscuit!" He beckoned Ian to hurry up. David was still packing up his camera.

"Meet me at the car Ant?" He asked. Anthony nodded and headed out the door. Ian went and closed it.

"What the fuck did you think you were doing?" Ian yelled at David. He shrugged while flashing a wide grin. "This isn't funny! I'm with Anthony ok! I thought you knew that! I told you this was a one time thing! One time! Leave me alone!" David laughed.

"You're hot when your angry," he giggled. Ian got in his face.

"I SAID LEAVE...ANTHONY...AND I...ALONE!" Ian screamed. David just continued laughing. That was it. Ian reached out and punched him in the jaw. After the hit David was still laughing. Ian slammed the door behind him as he left.


	6. Chapter 6

Ian had to admit. Everything Lasercorn used to taunt him in the game room was working. Ian was finding himself crushing on him. His hair, his eyes, his smile. They were all perfect. Every time he thought about him shivers went down his spine. Ian knew it was wrong. He was supposed to be with Anthony. He was going to live the rest of his life with him. They had talked about marriage. They were both waiting for one of them to pop the question. Now Ian had put that happily ever after at a stand still. The guilt of liking another man was starting to get to his head. He knew what he had to do but he knew it would ruin Smosh forever. He knew he just had to be with David but in secret. Anthony could not find out.

"Hey Hon, I gotta do some work before we film. Mind if I meet you there?" Ian asked a sleepy Anthony. His eyes slowly opened and he rubbed them with his hand.

"What? Yeah sure whatever...," he yawned.

"Alright bye," Ian said quietly leaving their bedroom and house.

As Ian walked into the elevator of the SGH he prayed that no one was there other than David. Once at the second floor Ian exited and scanned the floor. No one was there yet. It looked like a ghost town. Ian slowly dragged himself towards David's office. He was always there doing something with his cameras (or so he said). The walls to his office were constructed entirely of see-through plexiglass. This made it easy for Ian to sneak in. Lasercorn was sitting at his all together too big computer, head phones on and playing Dota. _So this is what he works on when he comes early! _Ian thought. Slowly Ian let himself into the office shutting the door behind him. He just stood at the door waiting for David to notice him.

David looked into the reflection of his computer. He saw someone standing there so he slowly turned his chair. It was Ian. Quickly, he saved his game, quit out and took his head phones off. He turned his chair fully to face him. A smile appeared on his face. He put one leg over the other and looked at him for a second.

"What are you doing here so early?" David laughed.

"Well...I came to talk to you."

"Ha yeah no kidding," he nodded. Ian hoped his face wasn't as red as it felt. Why the fuck was David the most flawless man on the planet? "So what exactly did you need to talk to me about?" he asked. Ian hesitated. Did he really want to do this?

"I just need to come clean to you," he breathed.

"Let me guess?" David said standing up. "You like me," he grinned. Ian knew for sure his face was at least the shade of a tomato.

"How did you?..." David cut him off.

"Isn't it obvious?" he smiled. "The way you look at me, your expression whenever I talk to you?" David now lead Ian into the wall. He slowly cupped his hand around Ian's face. Ian let out a shaky breath. "I'm sorry. Am I making you nervous?" His tone of voice alone was enough to make Ian tip his head back. It took everything inside him not to moan. "Ah I see...," David was now fully pressed against Ian. David stared into Ian's icy blue eyes before kissing him. They had both waited for this moment far too long. David pulled away first leaving Ian hungry for more. David turned his head towards the wall of his office. He stood wide eyed for a second before Ian also turned his head to see what he was staring at. Outside the office was Anthony, teary eyed and shaking his head.


	7. Chapter 7

Before Ian could get out of David's office, Anthony was already in the elevator. Ian ran after him but missed it. He paused for a second in front of the closed doors. Then he ran towards the stair case. Once in the parking lot Ian looked around. Anthony was getting into his car. Ian ran as fast as he could to the car but was too late. Anthony was already gone. Ian put his hands on his knees to gain his breath back. Sohinki and Jovenshire ran up to him.

"Hey man what happened? We were just parking when we saw you running!" Joven asked.

"Nothing! Anthony's not filming today."

"Why?" asked Sohinki.

"Just forget it alright!" Ian said walking back into the building.

After Game Bang was filmed everyone had started to pack up and leave. Mari stood up from her packing.

"You know the fans aren't gonna like it, not having Anthony this week!" She said with her hands out.

"Thank you Mari I am fully aware of that!" Ian said with full sarcasm.

"I'm just saying! Don't expect so many thumbs up this time!" She said grabbing her bag and walking out the door. Finally the only ones left were Ian and David. Ian walked over to the side of the room and slide down the wall. He put his head in his hands and sighed.

"Hey," David said getting down on his knees next to Ian. He gently moved Ian's hand away from his face and wiped away a tear with his thumb. "Everything will be alright," he whispered.

"How can you say that? I've ruined Smosh!" Ian cried. "I love you David but I just don't know what to I'll do with Anthony or the fans or anyone!" David continued trying to calm him down.

"You can stay with me ok?" David offered. Ian nodded. Where else was he to stay? "I'll go get your stuff tonight," he said standing.

"No David, Anthony will bite your head off!" Ian warned.

"I'll be alright. I promise. Let me drive you to my place. We'll pick up your car tomorrow."


	8. Chapter 8

Ian sat on David's couch waiting for him to return. He prayed to god that Anthony would leave him alone. Ian reached for the remote to the flat screen. Channel surfing always calmed his nerves for some unknown reason. Finally he heard the front door open. Ian jumped up from the couch. David had a bloody nose and black eye.

"Oh my god! What happened?" Ian said grabbing a box of tissues. After David had cleaned himself up he proceeded to tell Ian what he had encountered.

"Well I used the key you gave me and let myself in. Then Anthony told me to get out. I told him I just needed to bet some stuff for you and BAM to my eye. I pushed passed him and got your stuff. It's in the trunk by the way. Well anyway, he was screaming at me about god knows what and before I could get out of there he punched me in the nose!

"Oh my god I'm so sorry David!" Ian apologized for Anthony's actions. Anthony was always the more violent one.

"Ian you don't need to apologize. Can you really blame him?" he asked.

"No I guess not," Ian muttered even though he knew David was right. How would he like it if someone took his boyfriend? "Did he...did he say anything? About me?" Ian asked. "Tell me the truth."

"Uhh...," David hesitated.

"Please David tell me what he said," Ian insisted.

"Well...he uh...called you a...a cheating whore."

The next day came around and David drove Ian to go pick up his car. As they were pulling into the parking lot Ian groaned. His car had been keyed. _Fuck you Anthony. _


	9. Chapter 9

Weeks passed. The thoughts of Anthony soon subsided. David was better to Ian than Anthony ever was. He was so romantic. They loved to do the same things and had the same sense of humor. Ian had never been so happy in his life. He felt loved. He felt important. He felt a part of something.

"I love you so fucking much," Ian whispered into the kiss.

"I love you too," David whispered back. After a minute or so David pulled away. "What would you say if I asked you to give me a little something?" Ian raised his eyebrows.

"What did you have in mind?" He asked.

"How about the same thing I gave you a few weeks ago?" Within a few minutes David was on the bed and fully undressed.

"You ready?" Ian asked. David nodded. Ian took David's dick into his hand. David moaned loudly. One by one Ian ran each of his fingers along his cock.

"Just fucking give it to me already!" David yelled.

"Hey_ I thought this was my show!" _Ian mocked him. Slowly he kissed up the shaft. Slowly, almost painfully so he took the entire thing into his mouth.

"Oh god Ian! Faster!" David begged.

"Slower?" Ian teased slowing down even more. Quickly he regained speed sucking faster. David groaned. In a matter of time it was over.

Once again it was time to film another Game Bang. Anthony hadn't shown since the incident. Rating had gone done. There were less subscribers. Did Anthony have any idea what he was doing to the channel? Ian got into David's truck. He was still trying to save enough money to at least to paint over the key scratches.

Soon, everyone was trickling into the Game Room.

"Alright cameras rolling in 5...4...3...2...," the crew shouted. All of the sudden the door to the Game Room creaked open. Anthony. Ian felt a flash of guilt spike through his body. Anthony looked terrible. He was thin. Dark bags laid under his eyes. They were bloodshot. He looked as if he hadn't shaved his face in over a month. Everyone stared at him.

"What are we playing?" he asked then breaking into a coughing fit. His voice was hoarse.

"Um...Farcry," Sohinki answered. He nodded and took his seat next to Jovenshire.

"Thanks for watching! Make sure to subscribe!" Mari laughed into the camera.

"GAME BANG!" everyone screamed.

"Alright cut. Great job guys. See you all next week," the camera man said. Ian stood up. He was dreading this moment. Slowly everyone began to leave. Anthony stood against the wall, waiting. Ian quickly glanced at David. He shrugged and shook his head. Once Jovenshire, Mari and Sohink were gone Anthony spoke.

"Ian can I talk to you in private please?" Anthony coughed. Ian sighed and looked to David again.

"How about making your own decisions for a change?" Anthony sneered.

"What's your problem?" Ian retorted.

"My problem?" Anthony yelled. "My problem? Hmm let me think about that for a minute. Oh I know! That bastard over there stole my boyfriend!"

"Hey! That bastard over there has a name! His name is David and he loves me for than you ever did!" Ian screamed.

"Why the hell don't you understand?" Anthony cried. "He doesn't love you!"

"How the hell would you know?"

"He's just using you Ian! You're just his live Laser porn! He doesn't love you! He just wanted to get rid of me!" Anthony sobbed. Ian looked back. David was just shaking his head no.

"He's insane! Lets go!" David said angrily. Anthony looked to Ian with total disbelief.

"No. No don't. Please Ian don't tell me you actually believe him!"

"Of course I believe him Anthony! Why wouldn't I? He loves me! Things are different with him! You could never love me like he does!" Ian knew that was the wrong thing to say but it was too late. Anthony went for the door. "Anthony wait! That's not what I meant!" Ian yelled out the door. Anthony was gone a minute later.


	10. Chapter 10

Ian sat in the car with all the doors locked. He wanted to die. He still loved Anthony but David gave him something more. Ian wept into his hands. Anthony needed help. Serious help. He was delusional! Totally insane. Ian gave himself awhile to settle down. When he was calm enough he pulled out his phone. He went into his contact list. Yep. Dr. Hanlon was still in his contact list

Dr. Hanlon was a great psychiatrist. He had been there when Ian was going through a hard time. He was 15 and just figuring out he was gay. He had made it bearable to finally come out to his parents and his friends. This even included Anthony.

"Dr. Hanlon?"

"Yes who is this?"

"Dr. Hanlon this is Ian Hecox. You remember me right?"

"Ian! Of course I remember you! How are you? How's the film life treating you?"

"Um I'm...i'm alright I guess sort of. I'm actually calling about my...friend...Anthony."

"Ah yes! Anthony! I definatly remember him! I always thought you two were such a cute couple!"

"Um...well...yeah. Anthony and I are...not really together anymore."

"Oh I'm so sorry to hear that. Now what can I do for you?"

"I need to set up an appointment for Anthony."

"I'm sorry Ian but I can't just set up an appointment without the patients consent."

"Paul. Can I call you Paul? Just do it. Call him. I'll give you his number. He needs it."

"Well...uh...oh alright!"

A half an hour passed. David joined Ian in the car.

"You alright?"

"Take me home."


End file.
